


The Dragon Of The Night's Watch

by Lucy_Fire707



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Buckle the fuck up, Eventual Robb Stark/OC, F/F, F/M, I should say major cursing, Jon Snow - Freeform, Minor Jon Snow/OC, Robb Stark - Freeform, Robb Stark/OC - Freeform, Slight Cursing, Targaryen OC, This is going to be really violent, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Fire707/pseuds/Lucy_Fire707
Summary: Althea only knew her parents through the stories, the ones her caretaker, the local barkeep, had told her. Said he knew them, from his days as a knight. All she knew for certain was the fact that her Mother had the darkest hair, as black as the night sky, and her father had deep purple eyes. She had inherited these traits, which she gazed up every time she looked in the mirror. Though, that was as a kid.Now Althea is a member of The Night's Watch, the right had of the Lord Commander, and has no need for looking in the mirror anymore. Her focus is on her job, and not her parentage, even if she wished she knew who they were. She must focus on not letting anyone know her secret, and keeping what lies beyond the wall out of Westeros.But Althea is now plagued by a constant dream, one that seems too real to be just that. Who is the strange man she sees die each time she falls asleep? And why can she hear and feel herself cry out in agony as she watches him fall to the ground and the light fade from his eyes?





	1. A Storm's Secret

     It was extremely cold at the wall, that was for certain. Even under the layers of cloth and leather that she wore as well as the thick fur cloak, Althea shivered slightly. Her hood threatened to slip from her head as the harsh winds blew. It bit at her nose and seeped into her bones. She had grown up in the streets of King's Landing, so she was unaccustomed to the cold of the North, and even after so many years, she still hated it. She despised how vulnerable and weak she felt at being unable to stop a simple breeze.

     She stood, peering down as more men filed into Castle Black. They were giving themselves to the Night's Watch, and even though it wasn't official yet, they were basically at the point of no return. The minute they stepped into these castle walls, they really had no way of changing their minds. Two of the arrivals really stood out though, a man, no taller than her waist accompanied by one with curly black hair. They rode atop muscly horses, and conversed as if they knew each other. The Lord Commander grunted next to her, as she glanced at him from beneath her hood. "It seems Ned Stark's bastard has arrived, and he brought a fucking Lannister with him." His voice was gruff as usual, but held no sign of hatred for either. _Its a show_ , Althea thought,  _He's saying it to not draw attention_.

     If there was one thing she knew, the Lord Commander had no qualms with bastards. They had enough of them in the Night's Watch, so it was more of a surprise if you weren't one. Hell, Althea was one herself. Althea Storm, of The Stormlands. It had a nice ring to it if she was being honest with herself, but to everyone outside of the Night's Watch, that name would have been shameful. Not that anyone  _in_ the Night's Watch knew that she was a woman.

     The Lord Commander turned away, walking deeper into Castle Black, but Althea lingered a moment longer, catching the gaze of Ned Stark's bastard. Their eyes locked for only a moment before she turned away and followed her Master. Her boots fell heavy against the ground, and she hated the fact. Someone could hear her from a mile away, and she had no doubt that if she were given lighter shoes she wouldn't make a sound as she walked. 

     She stared at the back of the Lord Commander's head, seeing his slowly disappearing hair. Jeor Mormont was his real name, but most of the people here just referred to him by his title.  A sign of respect from the men of the Night's Watch. His cloak swished, grabbing her attention. The bottom of it was littered in dirty snow, and soiled the hem of the cloak. Parts of it were frayed, with no one here knowing how to sew, except for Althea, but she would never admit to that, it went unfixed. She was brought out of her thoughts as they walked back out into the cold, this time in the yard, and approached the bastard and the Lannister.

     "Tyrion Lannister, it is a pleasure to have you here."

     It was weeks later when the new trainees were to be sworn in. Jon Snow, the bastard of Ned Stark, was among them. When he had first gotten there, he had been snobbish and acted as though he was better than the rest, that he deserved special treatment. It was funny for Althea to watch. Her laughter left her though, pride in him taking its place, as he learned humility and began to help the others. She hadn't talked to the boy, but she felt a sense of respect for him after he nobly protected Samwell Tarly.

     She leaned against the railing, looking down on all of the men as the were briefed on how they would be sworn into the Night's Watch. Sam and Jon whispered between themselves, and with a few of the others. She kept her arms crossed as Lord Commander read off the jobs they would be given. He had consulted her about his plan for Jon Snow, and while she did agree, she knew he would not be happy about it. He wanted to be a ranger, wanted to work alongside his uncle. Commander Mormont got to Jon Snows name, and as he read the new Night's Watchmen's job, Althea could see confusion, anger, and disappointment cloud his face all at once. She could understand his displeasure with the choice, but the Lord Commander wanted him to someday take over his job, and to do that, Jon would need to see how the job was done. He needed to be groomed for the position. Once all the men were told what their jobs would be, Althea pushed away from the post and walked to the Lord Commander's side.

     "And the Stewards will report to Amos and The Maester." Commander Mormont gestured to Althea, yet called her by the fake name she had been using. She ignored the look he gave her as she kept her gaze trained on the bastard child. He was warning her not to provoke him, and she was inclined to be selectively blind to his warnings.

     She moved off of the raised platform, her boots threatening to slide from beneath her while they were slick from the melted snow. He fur-lined cloak swished as she walked, moving and revealing not only a long, black leather coat, but also her weapons of choice. As she approached the men, she could see them glance at the momentarily revealed weapons. Two swords, black cloth-wrapped handles, and large blue gems embedded in the pommel. They vaguely appeared to be flat on one edge and curved on the other, but both not as long as most swords. She knew they were curious, but she would leave them at that. The men at Castle Black, or any other really, were not to be trusted, and she would not be revealing all her cards right off the bat.

     She stopped next to the Maester, listening as he read of where each steward was to go. Jon Snow seemed to have his knickers in a twist the entire time, his face turning sour when he was told that she would be showing him to his new quarters and starting him on his job. She smiled under her half-mask, purple eyes shining with mirth at his discomfort. This was going to be a fun one, she could feel it in her gut.

     She lead him away after a bit more grumbling, and he followed silently. They had no need to talk, even though she was sure many questions were raging through his mind. He was a curious person, she could tell, he probably always wanted the full story or the whole truth. Perpetually Unsatisfied, if she had to put a label on it.

     "I am sure you have many question Mr. Snow, and I must admit, I am curious as to what they are." Althea spoke, her voice purposefully lower to not give away her identity.

     "Would you be willing to answer them?"

     "No."

     "Then I am not willing to ask." He grumbled out, looking away from her back. She smiled, knowing that in minutes of being in his presence, she already enjoyed his company. He was sort of strange, if she was being honest. Very proud, especially for a bastard. His face screamed innocence, but his personality raged knowledge. He was inexperienced, but smart, and now she could see why the Commander wanted Jon to take his spot.

     "This is your room." Althea stopped in front of the door, motioning Jon to it. "Tomorrow, you and the others who worship the old gods will pledge yourselves to the night's watch at the tree outside of the wall, be up early to leave."

     He just nodded and stepped into the room, shutting the door. Althea sighed, dropping the change of voice as she murmured beneath her breath.

     "That kid is gonna learn really quick that life isn't kind, and I just hope he can handle it." She trudged to her own quarters which were a few doors down, slipping inside and locking the door for the night. She slipped out of her clothes, tossing her leather pants and jacket on the chair with her cloak. Her mask followed along with her gloves, finally allowing her to breath fully without the mask's obstruction. She pulled her warm linen sleeping pants from inside the bedside table, putting them on and slipping beneath the warm furs of her bed. The fire already raged at the other end of the room, her steward having lit it before she came in.

     She fell into a deep sleep, the sound of the crackling fire and the feeling of the soft fur over her being the last thing she could remember as her drowsiness overtook her.

     It was dark, that she was sure of. Not just her closed eyes, but rather a room lacking in any light. She could feel the things around her, like a chair which she sat on, a table over her legs. She could feel the cold of the metal cup she was holding, hear the boisterous laughter around her. Someone spoke in her ear, whispering words in a deep, almost husky voice. She couldn't tell who he was, but she felt his breath on the side of her face, smelt his bathing soaps.

     "You look beautiful, M'lady." His words were soft, caring, and she practically melted. She began to see light seep into the room around her. She was no longer in a chair, but in the middle of the room, her knees against the cold stone floor, as she gazed into his eyes. They stared up at her with like she was the moon, as her own eyes pooled with tears.

     "I love you." She heard herself whisper, her voice shaking. The man smiled, reaching up to stroke her cheek. The warmth of his palm was so real, it hurt her chest. Who was he? Why did she say she loved him? Why did her heart feel as if it was getting ripped from her body?

     She sat up abruptly, her heart pounding, face caked in cold sweat. The fire had gone out, and the air in the room was like ice around her face. Her furs had fallen to her waist, leaving her upper body exposed to the room. Her window pounded against the wall, having been blown open by the harsh northern winds. She removed the furs, padding over to the window and shutting it, latching it closed once more.

     She moved back to her bed, sitting on the side, of the bed as she let the cold of the room seep into her bones. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it was something that tied her to this world, and brought her back from the dream. It had been a reoccurring nightmare which she had most nights. Always the same, never straying even a bit. The cold kept her in this room, and away from her wondering thoughts like a cannonball strapped to her ankle.

     She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she looked out the window beside her bed. She moved the curtains aside, looking down on the sundial. It was just after sunrise, meaning she had only a few more hours before the stewards and other Night's Watchmen would wake.

     Deciding she wouldn't have enough time to gain anymore rest, Althea moved from her bed, slipping off her sleeping clothes and pulling her black shirt over her head. It was much colder in the day shirt, the thinner material not meant to be worn alone. She threw another shirt over it, this one having a hood attached so she could hide her long raven hair. It did little to help with the biting cold that surrounded her.

     She hurried to pull on her pants and leather coat as quick as possible, her pants taking more time to lace up than she would have liked. She just felt lucky it wasn't a dress like she remembered having to wear. Those took ages to put on.

     She pulled her cloak from the back of her chair, throwing it over her shoulders as she moved to pick up her mask. Once the cloth-lined metal mask was secured tightly and covering the bottom half of her face, she pulled up her hood and moved to the door. She had too be up early today anyways to make sure everything was in order for those going to the tree to say their vows, so she didn't care if she lost a bit of sleep. If she finished her work early today, she may even get to help some of them work on their swordsmanship.

     With a sigh and a clearing of her throat, Althea left her room for the day, not prepared for what would come, or the events it would lead to.


	2. Outside The Wall Lies Nothingness

     

     If Althea was being honest, she would say she loved being on the north side of the wall. Not only was it quiet, not an animal to be heard, but it also posed a certain sense of danger. It was like standing on the edge of the wall, close enough to fall, but just far enough to keep from teetering off the edge. It gave her a rush that she didn't feel when she resided in Castle Black. It felt like her childhood. Growing up on the streets, the adrenaline she got from stealing, from brushing against certain death and coming away unscathed. Sometimes thought, you didn't come away unscathed, and that was the harsh truth.

     The hard leather Althea sat upon made her sore, but she continued on, trying to not appear bothered. She needed her focus on her surroundings, not her sore butt. She knew there was nothing she could really fear at the moment other than Wildings, and even then, they weren't a huge threat, she still kept her eyes peeled for any sign of movement or life. She was leading the group, making their trek to the Weirwood just North of the wall. They had been walking along behind her horse for a while, and Althea assumed they would be reaching the tree sometime soon. It was only a few more minutes after she thought that when the tree came into view. It stood,taller than most, the bark nearly as white as the snow around it. Peeking through the frost, the bright leaves stood out like a red plate in a cupboard of blue dinnerware. They looked like pure fire, and in the glory of the beautiful tree old gods, Althea quickly bowed her head in a silent prayer. She did this every time she brought new recruits to the tree. She would pray, for the recruits safety, and for her secret to be kept. So far, the gods had not failed her. 

     She remembered her first time at the tree, when she had been sworn in five years ago after being arrested in King's Landing for thievery and murder. She had begged the King's Hand to not sentence her to death, and he had instead chosen to spare her. He sent her to the Commander, under the guise of a boy, and allowed her to be trained and sworn into the Night's Watch.

     Now she was back again, watching as the bastard son of Lord Stark was sworn in as well. Samwell Tarly was present as well, but he hadn't made as big of an impression as Jon Snow. He was more of a scholar than a Night's Watchmen. Jon Snow, however how arrogant and brooding he seemed, was a better warrior than most of the men who had come to join the Watch. He was also more honorable and trustworthy. Of course, this came from his upbringing, but had it been anyone else, they might not be like him. Althea had barely met him, and yet she trusted him more than she trusted anyone except the Commander. Jon Snow was, without a doubt in her mind, a good person with good intentions. A hard person to find in a world like Westeros.

     They knelt in front of the tree, staring up at the face of it as Althea and the other Night's Watch surveyed them.

     "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." They recited, Jon taking a deep breath after, never looking away from the tree's face.

     "You knelt before the tree as boys. Now, rise as men of the Night's Watch." Jon and Samwell rose, Sam with a bit more trouble than Jon, and smiled at each other. Althea could practically feel the relief flood from Jon, and as they hugged each other, she turned on her horse and signaled to one of the men. She had other business outside of the wall, and she would be leaving them here to attend to it. A project that had been left to her by Benjen Stark before he left for his journey north. The men were hugging each other in congratulations as the Watcher nodded to her, though as she was about to leave, she spotted Jon Snow's dire wolf, Ghost she believe was his name, emerge from the forest. Something was clutched in his maw, dangling off the side of his face. Jon and the others turned as he approached. Their faces morphed to horror as they all realized what was being carried.

     Hanging from within the wolf's mouth was a frozen human arm.

     Althea was the first to act, dismounting her horse and storming to the pet. She ripped the arm from its mouth without much care, ignoring the growling of the animal, as she studied it. She recognize the limb, it being one of the Night's Watchmen who had left with Benjen. Althea's heart sped up, pounding in her chest as though it was trying to escape. Without a care for what she might face, Althea rushed into the trees that Jon's wolf had just emerged from. Not far from where she had enter, bodies lay piled, frozen by prolonged exposure to the cold northern weather. She studied their faces, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't see Benjen. Although, it brought a new kind of worry to Althea's soul. Where was Benjen if his men were here?

     Before any of her companions could follow, Althea had already emerged back out of the forest, tossing the arm to the nearest Watchmen, who happened to be Samwell. He squeaked, fumbling with the severed limb before holding it away from himself. Althea rolled her eyes, moving fast towards her horse. 

    "Collect the bodies. They're a few meters in. Not a question out of anyone's mouth. I'm heading back to the wall. Be quick." Althea spoke without giving room for argument. Her tone was cold, harsh, and set much deeper than her real voice, something she had worked on for years with the Commander. She didn't wait for the Crow's answer, remounting her horse and spurring it into a run with a flick of the reins. It's hooves pounded on the ground, the sound ringing in her ears as she raced back to the wall. It wasn't a long ride, the gates opening, men rushing to the Commander's right hand. They took her winter cloak, leaving her in her normal clothes, as she moved swiftly off her horse. Her boots crunched in the snow, sinking with every step. The Lord Commander approached her, jaw set. 

    "What has happened? Where are the others?" He asked lowly, stepping up to meet Althea. She looked behind her at the closing gates, only sparing a moment before she motioned him inside.

    "Not far behind, but I come bearing bad news. Inside if you would, Lord Commander?" She beckoned, hearing his footsteps following her. Once they were inside, and she was sure the door was locked, she turned to him, removing her hood and mask. Her violet eyes scanned the room, wary to break the news to her Commander and old friend. 

    "Well? Out with it, girl." He said, watching as she fidgeted. A rare sight, as Althea was normal very composed and stoic.

    "We found Benjen's men near the Godswood... they were all dead. Slain by something." She finally uttered, slumping into a nearby chair. Her head hung low, eye furiously blinking to fight back her tears.

    "I see. And Benjen?" He asked, a deep sigh escaping his mouth in a cloud made by the frigid air.

    "Not there. He was nowhere to be found." Althea stated, voice shaking as she looked up at the Lord Commander. Jeor Mormont had been like a father to Althea since she was very small, only barely able to hold a training sword. He had taught her everything she knows, and she was grateful. More so than she ever thought she could be. Now, as she sat in front of him, the only person she could now turn to, she cried.

    If Jeor was her father, then Benjen was the older brother she never had. He had protected her, even when he didn't know who she was, and he had done so without a second thought. They were good friends, and multiple times she had wondered what it would be like if he knew her secret. Jeor had warned her against it, but she could still imagine. She was sure his jaw would have hit the floor in shock, a thought that made her smile. Benjen was her family, and now he was missing. Gone, possibly forever. They both knew the risks of being a member of the Night's Watch, but that didn't make it hurt less. She had grown attached, the number one thing the oath said not to do.

    Jeor moved across the room, wiping Althea's tears with his gloved hand.

    "Do not cry, Storm. We are warriors of the Night's Watch, not some helpless street rats. If something is wrong, we fix the problem, not cry over it." He paused, looking out the window at the opening gates. Bodies were being hauled in, and Althea moved her mask back onto her face, raising her hood once again. Jeor turned to her, watching as she wiped her eyes one last time.

    "What are your orders, Lord Commander?" She asked, voice void of the previous emotion.

    "I will gather a search party once everything has settled with the new recruits. We will head north of the wall and search for Benjen Stark. You, however, have a greater task I must ask of you." He said, and Althea halted at his words.

    "No disrespect, Lord Crow, but I would like to join the search." He shook his head, moving to the door.

    "I cannot allow that. I have received word of unrest at King' Landing. I wish you to head there and convene with Eddard Stark. Protect him with your life, as well as his daughters. This is your mission Althea, the fate of all of Westeros may very well rest on your shoulders. You leave tomorrow." He was final in his statement, leaving no more room for questions. Althea nodded, moving to the door.

    "I understand... Father." Althea said, leaving. Jeor sighed, a slight smile on his face.

    "I hope for our sake you do, Little Dragon."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights belong to the creator George R.R. Martin  
>  I only own the changes I make to the story and the character Althea  
> ~~~Pronunciation(s)~~~  
>  Althea) All-Thee-Ah  
> ~~~Fair Warning~~~  
>  This is the slowest fucking slow-burn I have ever written. Its gonna be a long ride so buckle the fuck up an prepare. They aren't even gonna meet until almost chapter 15 if my plans go correctly. I only wrote this because I am Robb Stark Trash and I despise George Martin for killing him off, so I am gonna prolong this for as long as possible.


End file.
